SilverGhosT vs SatoshiTaicho: Choque de Titanes
by Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy
Summary: EL poderoso escritor de fics, se enfrenta a un "temible" adversario, que tambien es escritor.


**Hola aca yo SilverGhosT con una nueva ocurrencia, basado en el fic Satoshi vs Ai. aca traigo este fic entre yo y un amigo, es decir el mismisimo Satoshi-Taicho.**

**solo espero que las escritoras invitadas no se enojen jajajajajajajajajajajaja**

* * *

**SilverGhosT vs Satoshi: Choque de titanes.**

**Primer capitulo.**

La noche recien estaba entrando, un cielo despejado aun de color azul marino, se estaba decorando de estrellas. Una brisa suave recorria el ambiente. Pero no era paz y tranquilidad en el estadio de batallas de la conferencia Plateada, en la región de Johto.

La gran estructura tenía sus gradas llenas, un rugido de jubilo muy fuerte salia de la gran masa de espectadores que esperaban con ansias un gran combate, el cual se estaba por llevar a cabo, entre dos grandes entrenadores.

La gran arena de combate que albergaria la pelea más titanica de la historia de los duelos pokemón; era de color anaranjado, dividida de forma cuadrada por lineas blancas. En ambos extremos se encontraban una plataforma de más de 2 metros de alto, una era de color verde y la otra de color rojo.

En el lado rojo, se encontraba un joven, de 18 años, tez bronceada, cabello corto con pequeños mechones rebeldes, de color negro como la noche; mirada desafiante y decidida, ojos con irices marrones y facciones algo cuadradas. Vestido de championes deportivos, pantalón de pana negro y cinturón de cuero, con una remera negra con el logo de Sonata Arctica y lentes de sol marca _Phantom_.

Y en el lado verde, un joven visiblemente mayor que el primero,de 22 años, tambien moreno, cabellera castaña alborotada, ojos del mismo color, vestido con una camisa manga corta de color negro debajo de una chamarra color azul fuerte y vaqueros azules, tennis negros y una gorra negra con el símbolo de los tigres de mexico; hacia atrás.

-¡Damas y caballeros, escritores y lectores, shippings y demás cosas; Bienvenidos sean todos a este choques de titanes- la potente voz del anunciador, resono en todo el lugar, acto seguido, el los gritos, vitores y aplausos del publico estallaron con mucha fuerza.

Los dos entrenadores se miraban fijamente a los ojos del otro, sin perder concentración y ni siquiera parpadear.

-En el lado rojo les presentamos a Silver Phantom Ghost: un poderoso entrenador pokemón, piloto gundam categoría XA y escritor de FanFiction.

Una horda de gritos, aplausos y canticos al compas de: _¡¡Silver!! ¡¡Silver!! ¡¡¡Ole!!! ¡¡¡Ole!!! ¡¡¡Ole!!! ¡¡¡Ole!!! ¡¡¡Silver!!! ¡¡¡Silver!!! _Se escucho con claridad desde las gradas que estaban detrás del ovacionado, una gran masa de gente, vestida con camisetas y gorros de color celeste y blanco, apoyaban a su idolo, junto con tambores y cornetas.

-Y en el lado verde, presentamos a Satoshi-Taicho: Un temible entrenador pokemón, especialista en molestar a Ai y también escritor de FanFiction.

Otra horda de vitores, tan potente como la otra, estallo detrás del mencionado. Una gran masa de gente, vestida con los colores del equipo de futbol mexicano: Los Tigres. Gritaba, pataleaba, aplaudia y cantaba junto con tambores: _¡¡¡Satoshi!!! ¡¡¡Satoshi!!! ¡¡¡Satoshi!!! ¡¡¡Satoshi!!!_

-Preparados todos, abrochense los cinturones y si tiene ganas de ir al baño, jodanse- siguió la voz en el parlante- porque es hora de que este duelo… ¡comience!

Ambos entrenadores se seguian mirando, un rayo cruzo entre sus miradas, deseandose la muerte el uno al otro, se posicionaron.

-Cada entrenador usara 6 pokemóns, sera sin limite de tiempo, es hora de ver que campo se usara y quien lanzara su pokemón primero- anuncio la referi.

Satoshi miro dudoso a la mujer- oye Silver y ¿esta quien es?- pregunto mirando a su rival.

-No la reconoces ¿verdad?- inquirio con sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sinceramente… no- contesto.

-Es Ai- dijo simplemente con mirada picara.

El semblante de Satoshi cambio drásticamente, se puso palido y empezo a sudar frio, un gran temblor recorria su ser.

-¿A…a….a….a….a…Ai…i…i…?- pregunto tartamudo.

-Si grosero, soy yo- confirmo con voz enojada.

-Oye Silver, esta bien que sea tu fic, pero es injusto que pongas de referi a esta bastarda del mal- Ai le mira con odio y se prepara para darle con un mazo- ella te dara ventaja, de seguro dira que mis pokemón no pueden continuar, cuando si pueden.

El morocho dio un suspiro- OK, ¿Qué sugieres?

-Que pongamos a otro juez- solto mirando con malicia a la pobre Ai.

-Ahí no mas- dijo Ai, al momento que soltaba un Snorlax, el cual miraba con ojitos brillosos a Satoshi.

-¿Y eso?

-Esta es mi venganza por hace que tu Charizard me comiera… Snorlax cometelo- sin mas que decir, el pokemón gato gordo, fue corriendo hacia el mencionado, lo tomo y se lo trago.

-¡¡¡AI!!! ¿ahora como continuo el fic?- pregunto Silver indignado.

-Ups jejeje lo siento Silver, ya te lo devuelvo… Snorlax escupelo- Snorlax miro a su entrenadora y abrio grande la boca, al momento que hacia arcadas y escupia a un Satoshi lleno de baba.

-¡¡¡SILVER!!!- exclamo furioso Satoshi con una cara de Gastly.

-Jajajajajaja, estuvo bueno, yo le daria un 9.5 jajajajaja- reia, mientras la gente detrás de él, aplaudia y se reia.

Satoshi enojado, chasqueo sus dedos, al momento varias personas lo rodearon junto con un biombo. A los 2 minutos aparecio de nuevo con la misma ropa pero sin la baba.

-Ya veras como te aplasto… entonces que sean dos referis- siguió con el tema.

Silver alzo una ceja- ¿y quien sera? ¿Chuck Norris? El no cuenta- advirtió.

-Nop… ¡que entre la segunda referi!- ordeno.

En la puerta detrás del autor de este fic, salio una joven, de cabellera castaña larga hasta la mitad de la estalda, vestida de referi.

La expresión de confusión, se adueño del rostro de Silver- ¿Nikita?- dudo un segundo.

-Hola Silver- dijo a modo de saludo con una sonrisa.

-¡Mi gemela!

-¡Mi gemelo de la discordia!

Ambos se dieron un afectuoso brazo, ante la mirada confundida de Satoshi.

-Por el amor de Ho-oh, ahora tendras a dos a tu favor- se quejaba Satoshi con las manos en la cintura.

-No te preocupes Satoshi, el que yo me salude asi con él, no quiere decir que le dare ventaja, yo soy imparcial- le aseguro con una sonrisa la recien llegada.

Bueno basta de chachara, todos en posición preparaos para el combate.

Ambas referis hablaron al unisono- esta sera un batalla 6 contra 6, sin limite de tiempo, es hora de elegir el campo- el tablero encima del estadio, se ilumino mostrando el rostro de los combatientes, junto con los casilleros para los pokemón a utilizar. Después una especie de circulo parecido al juego de "Simón dice" en los cuales estaban los símbolos de fuego, hielo, agua, hierba y roca.

-Oye morro, ¿acaso no eran solo hielo, agua, roca y hierba?

-Si pero yo quise agregar este, ademas te sorprenderas cuando lo veas.

El tablero empezo a girar, después de marear a todo el mundo, cayo en el casillero de hierba.

Ahora el tablero de color rojo y verde, empezo a girar, varias personas vomitaron, incluso Silver y Satoshi. Después de girar durante media hora, cayo en el casillero verde.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué yo primero?- exclamo Satoshi indignado.

-Porque yo escribo el fic jajajajaja-contesto con risa maligna.

Todos lo miraron con una gotita en la nuca.

-Entrenadores… ¡Comiencen!- anunciaron ambas referis alzando los banderines.

Los vitores estallaron, junto con los canticos, los tambores y cornetas.

-Muy bien… arranquemos a lo grande- empezo Satoshi mientras sacaba una pokebola- vamos… ¡Charizard!- grito al momento que un dragon alado de color anaranjado y con una cola con una llama en la punta, aparecia después del resplandor blanco.

-Vaya… ¿tienes miedo, Sato?- pregunto Siver del otro lado.

-No… solo quiero exterminarte rapido- contesto con sarcasmo.

-Bien, lastima pense que dejarias lo mejor para el final, pero bueh, que se le va a hacer- dio un suspiro y saco una pokebola- yo tambien empiezo a lo grande… ¡adelante Blaziken!- la pokebola se abrio liberando a un pokemón de piernas y brazos largos que terminaban en garras; de plumaje rojo y amarillo, como si fuera una llama; pico de aguia y llamas rodeando sus brazos.

-Blaziken contra Charizard… ¡¡¡Comiencen!!!- dijeron las referis.

-¡¡¡ALTOOOOO!!!- grito de repente Satoshi- faltan nuestros ascesores- dijo.

Todo el estadio cayo de espalda al estilo anime.

-¡¿Para que quieres un ascesor?!- pregunto Ai, todavía en el piso con Nikita a su lado.

-Porque él me dijo que podiamos- señalo a Silver que todavía estaba en el piso.

Este se levanta y dice- Esta bien, esta bien… ¡Que entre Chuck Norris!- al momento entra Chuck vestido de Ranger de Texas, en su nube voladora y se pone al lado de Satoshi.

-Yo soy el que hizo llorar a los emos…- empezo pero Silver se lo impidio.

-Si ya lo sabemos, ahora es mi turno… ¡Que entre Jill Valentine!- dijo al momento que la protagonista de Resident Evil 3, entra vestida con su mini-falda negra, su top azul y sus botas de cuero marron.

-Hola a todos, ¿preparados para matar Zombies?- dijo mientras hacia una pose.

-Te equivocaste de película.

-Silver…- llamo cariñosamente una Nikita reincorporada- ¡¡¡¡COMIENZA EL DUELO!!!!- grito tan fuerte que hizo un huracán.

Volviendo a una pose seria, inmutable y fria, ambos entrenadores se prepararon para lanzar la primera ofensiva.

-Charizard… ¡Furia Dragon!

-Blaziken… ¡Super Calor!

La llama de la cola del dragon, se agrando de una manera impresionante, al momento que una bola gigantesca de magma se formaba en sus fauces.

Por otro lado, el ave llameante se rodeo del fuego que salia de sus brazos, al momento que formaba una gran concentración de fuego brillante en su boca.

Un potentado Torrente de llamas salio de Blaziken, al momento que una esfera de magma, impulsada por una gran llamarada, salio de las fauces de Charizard.

Ambos ataques se encontraron, creando una gran concentración de fuego en el centro del campo de batalla, ante la mirada de los sorprendidos espectadores.

* * *

**ya vere cuando traere el siguiente cap**

**mientras tanto lean los Fics pokemón: the Final Challenge, Ghost Master in the Sky en el cual yo soy el autor**

**y leanse El Teatro de los Sueños y La venganza de Misty, en los cuales Satoshi-Taicho es el autor.**

**saludos**


End file.
